


Blank Space

by giatari



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Depression, F/M, Kidnapping, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giatari/pseuds/giatari
Summary: *Summary updated*Rescued from Hydra before they can use you to activate the Winter Soldier both you and Bucky have your own battles to fight, however when Tony decides to move you and Bucky out of the Tower was this a wise choice or did they just throw you out to the dogs?





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of like a flash back to introduce you to the situation that will be coming up in Chapter II! I currently am working on getting it organized and how I will use all the Avengers or I will just show them every few chapters. The build up is slow with the relationship so please don't gripe about it.

_"W-what are you doing here!?" You shriek as men barge into your LA apartment. This was unexpected you could of sworn you did everything right hiding yourself from the world making sure nobody was able to find you, yet somehow, you were found._

  
_They roughly grabbed you throwing you onto the ground, you felt a hand on the back of your head pull at your hair forcing you to look up._  
_"It's nice to know we can finally meet in person, y/n." He said with a thick German accent._

  
_You felt your blood run cold, Hydra found you... but that's impossible you covered your tracks and used a proxy to keep your IP address hidden. "What do you want?" You replied snarling._

  
_"All the information you obtained from the Avengers inregards to Captian American and their recently recruited Winter Solider." He said that filled with hate._  
_You're eyes scanned his face why would he want that... Oh no..._  
_"No." You said._

  
_The man glared at you, and you felt fear weld up inside you but you knew you had to stand your ground. "One way or another, we will make you talk." He said before walking out the door. You felt a blunt force strike you in the back of the head and you crumple to the floor unconscious._


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if character dialog is like weird and might not even seem like their original character from the movies.

*Avengers POV*

"Word has it Hydra is on the move again?" Steve said walking into the common room at the tower.

  
Natasha looks over her shoulder, "To be honest since we got Bucky when haven't they been on the move?" She smirks before taking a drink of coffee. "Where are they stomping around now?"

  
"Las Angeles. Someone is missing you think it's connected?" Bruce said from the other side of the room his face sucked into his work and a news story.

  
"So are we going to move out or wait until they do something?" Steve said looking over at Tony who was oddly quiet on this situation.

  
"She's a hacker, she's hit Hydra really hard with information in regards to our friend Bucky." Bruce chimed in, "Which would also add in that she probably hacked our information too."

  
Tony sighs and stands up, "I hate it when hackers can get by firewalls let alone F.I.D.A.Y." He walks over to Bruce reading the story over his shoulder, "y/n y/l/n, y/a, blah blah blah, recently graduated in Computer Science, even more boring stuff, went missing around 4pm in LA."

  
"Something we could look into?" Natasha asked, "I've been itching to go on a mission." she finished her drink and stretched.

  
"We can send Cap and Natasha out to the apartment where the kidnapping happened, maybe they left a trail or something." Tony said, he stood there silent, "I'll keep track of systems here in case she hacks again maybe she could leave a decoded message or I can track her if she does touch here. That is if Hydra has this girl of course."

  
"Let me guess, you're also going to dig up as much info as you can about this girl as well?" Sam chimed in from the kitchen.

  
Tony just nodded waving his hand dismissing the team. He started digging through California information searching all about you, some small files came up a quick scan of them deemed them useless. Then a decoded file falls into the mix, "Interesting." Tony said under his breath scanning it quickly, "Bingo."

  
"Bingo what?" Bruce asked stopping his work and heading over towards Tony. He reads it over his shoulder, "She anticipated this? Mainly because she decoded information on rewiring Bucky."

 

"Yup, they probably want her for that information, or for this interesting piece..." Tony said highlighting a paragraph.

  
_Paragraph: Y/n y/l/n, Project X. DOB 18 <year to match your age>. Used in World War I as a secret tool to aid the German Empire troops, however went missing towards the final leg of the war._   
_We took Project X and had to sedate her, something about her powers it wasn't adding up correctly at all, she was evolving, her powers were developing faster than we ever anticipated. When she first was recruited she only was able to read minds of others which made her powerful asset when it came to war meetings and infiltrating the enemy. Once we put her back in cryo, she was able to move objects with her mind and even fly... We don't know what to expect other than she is learning at a dangerous rate. We hope that when Hydra finds needs for her again they can easily control her again._

  
Tony and Bruce look at one another in shock.

  
"So our hacker has powers, but the question is does she even know about it?" Tony said to himself.

  
Bruce is still reading, "It talks about World War II here." He points to the screen highlighting another paragraph.

  
_Paragraph: 1941, we reactivated Project X. Again she grows at an alarming rate, her powers are unstable she has already aided the Howling Commandos in destruction to many of our facilities, it was pure luck we were able to pull her out before any harm came to her. By the end of the war she was no longer needed and placed under permanent cryo._

  
"That last part is a reference to Barnes isn't it?" Tony said

  
"Has to be it only makes sense." Bruce replied, "Is there anything about it more recent? She couldn't of escaped cryo alone."

  
"There's nothing." Tony said staring at it re-reading everything in front of him. "They must of not updated it or she corrupted her own work to hide the fact that she is still around."

  
"What are you guys reading?" Bucky asks walking into the room, "Where's Steve? We were supposed to train together."

  
Tony looks around for an excuse but finds none, "On a mission with Natasha, there was a kidnapping and they think Hydra is behind it."

  
Bucky looks at the screen, "y/n y/l/n..." he says in a low voice, "Never thought I'd see that name again."

  
Tony and Bruce wheel around and look at Bucky, "What do you mean exactly?" Tony asks trying to get answers out of him.

  
Bucky bites his tongue. "We need to know Barnes, she's in danger if Hydra has her." Bruce adds in.

  
Bucky sighs and sits down going everything he vaguely remembers of you. "Alexander Pierce used her, he wiped her clean as many times as he could to force her to forget about her abilities, so he used a collar to restrain her from ever using her powers. If she hasn't used them then the collar is still active on her. The whole hacking thing is something that she probably picked up."

  
"Thanks." Tony said, "It's a waiting game to see if she'll bait us or if we can pick up on a Hydra base."

  
Bucky walks out of the room rubbing the back of his head, "y/n, the last time I saw you, you beat the living shit out of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like the Avengers caught on that you're able to re-wire Bucky, what will they do now? Does Hydra even know this?


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It bounces around sorry!

*Your POV*

Something jolted you awake you whacked your head on a low shelf causing you to swear under your breath. Looking around you notice you're in a small room with your laptop. "I was kidnapped and they trust me enough with a laptop?" You say to yourself pushing yourself out of bed causing you to smash your head against the low shelf again.

"Son of a-" You started but a door swinging open cut you off.

A man walks in holding a gallon bag of ice and offers it to you, "We don't need you damaging your brain my dear friend." He said in a kind voice.  
You hesitantly take the ice pack from him and hold it against your head. You stand up in front of the man glaring at him, "Exactly what do you want?" He ask him your glare pierce through him and somehow you felt like he was scared of you.

"We need the information that you hacked from the Avengers." He said gulping trying to regain his composure.

"There was no information, it was stuff the public has already known." You said throwing the ice pack at him.

He sighed before slapping you across the cheek, you stumbled back in shock. "The next time it'll be a bullet through your head." He pulled out a small pistol and aimed it at you.  
"No." Snarled the man with a German accent. "We need her alive she is important to us." He appear in the door way with a wicked smile on his face. "With everything she has uncovered we have easily found Project X."

You looked over at him and he just smiles, "Project X is still in cryo. I've read Hydra files about him."

He just laugh and mutters something in German to the other man. Your roughly grabbed and dragged out of the room. "Where are you taking me?" You asked confused. Before your thrown into another room and shoved into a chair, in front of you are all your laptops. They don't have the one with the Avengers information on it since you kept that hidden in a secret compartment under your bed.

"You know what you need to do. You have 24 hours." The man with the German accent said before slamming the door and locking it.

You sighed and looked at all your laptops, "I have to many laptops..." Cracking your fingers you quickly get to work trying to throw an undetected distress signal out to the Avengers. Under their eyes it would look like normal hacking gibberish but it it reaches Natasha or Tony maybe they could decipher it. Quickly adding the finishing touches you shoot it off pulling up general stuff that makes it look like your hacking into the Avengers database. You find things you've already discovered about the Avengers. "Nothing new..." You said to yourself fingers clicking away at the keys as more information was put up on your screen. A small smirk crossed your face knowing they got your distress signal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short, I was on a deadline to try and get it out before my busy weekend started.
> 
> Seems like you can't catch a break with your head? Hopefully that doesn't affect anything.


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be out on Monday unless I get the creative streak during the weekend after my job.

*Your POV*

24 hours quickly passed by and you had nothing new to show for your work. They must of caught on that you hacked into their systems and rewired it all up so keep you out. A small gleam of hope ran through you knowing this was Tony’s doing, meaning either help is on the way or they just threw you to the dogs. You shook your head at your last thought, “No they will come they got my signal.” You said to yourself quietly as the door to the room you were held up in opened.

“Have you discovered anything new?” He asked walking in, “We don’t want to upset the Commander with false hopes that he can have his toy back.”

You loathed this guy even more than that German guy, “Nothing new.” You spat out, “In fact they refurbished their firewall and I couldn’t break it. Everything else I have pulled up are things you should already know about the Avengers.” You questioned why you even gave this man an answer in the first place.

“What a shame.” He replied looking over your shoulder. His hand found it’s way to the back of your chair and with a hard tug he managed to pull the chair back causing you to fall on the floor. With a loud thud your head cracked on the floor.

“What is with you guys and my head?” You asked wincing in pain, your vision blurred and everything went black.

*Avengers POV*

Everyone was suiting, nobody knew how strong Hydra possibly was or how dangerous this mission was but better safe than sorry. There was friendly chatter amongst the team as they grabbed gear they needed and made their way to the Quinjet.

Steve and Bucky were behind the pack, Bucky seemed the most nervous out of them all. “This is a trap Steve it has to be…” He spoke softly keeping his eyes down.  
“This is why you’re in the last wave. If she can rewire you then you're the one in more danger than the rest of us. If anything goes wrong we can easily keep you from entering the facility.”

“That’s if they haven’t reactivated her already.” Tony shouted from in front of them.

“That too.” Steve said.

Bucky sighed rubbing his temples. “Fine. As long as I’m the last one in that building and people aren’t shooting at me.”

*Your POV*

You were taken back into your cell your head was throbbing widely. You sat on the edge of your bed with your head resting in your hands. You swore under your breath every time a new wave of pain ran through your head. “Hopefully they have some kind of pain medicine with them when they arrive.” You said to yourself hoping nobody heard your comment.  
Another sharp pain crashes into your skull from the headache and you can’t help but groan in pain. You close your eyes to try and sleep it off but instead the waves of pain keep you awake. Clutching your head hard you swear up and down you have a major concussion that these Hydra people don’t even care about. It’s not until you open your eyes that you see the desk floating.

“Oh shit…” You said watch the desk slowly spin around, you blink your eyes hoping this was a dream but a loud crash causes you to jolt back towards the desk which was know in pieces by the far wall.

The door slides open with a loud clang and the Commander storms in and look at your desk. “Welcome back to Hydra Project X.” He said with a devilish smirk.  
You looked at him your eyes were filled with disbelief. “I would never join Hydra.” You spat out.

The Commander glared, he pulled his gun out and shot at you. In self defense you threw your hands up the bullet ricocheted off your hands and struck the Commander in the leg. He screamed out in pain. A small smirk to yourself and you realized that you were able to fight back. Your focus is on the Commander as he is trying to retreat from the room. “Oh no you don’t!” You shouted trying to gain control of your recently learned powers you raise your left hand up causing the Commander to start floating in front of me. Soldiers storm into the room guns raised at you, not backing down you threw the Commander at the soldiers causing them to collapse. You ran out past them towards a maze of hallways.  
“FREEZE!” A voice broke your concentration.

“The Commander has friends doesn’t he?” You said with a smirk.

“Project X aktivirovat'” He said with a devilish glint in his eyes.

You stared at him confused cocking your head to the side. “Obviously it didn’t work.” You said mocking him. “Wanna see something I can do?” You built up a bubble around you closing your eyes and concentrating hard the facility around you slowly started to collapse. Alarms were blaring to evacuate everyone, ignoring the alarms you stood your ground as the building started falling apart. It felt like hours before you felt it was needed to even open your eyes again. What laid out in front of you was a disaster, but it was something you caused so you celebrated internally.

“MY LAPTOPS!” You shouted collapsing on the ground.

A loud noise from overhead brought you back to reality when you looked up you groaned “Hydra back ups I bet.” Standing up and ready to fight you saw someone jump out of the ship. “Ironman…” glaring, “YOU’RE LATE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aktivirovat' - activate
> 
> You found out you're Project X. With great powers comes great responsibilities, will the Avengers instantly trust you or will they treat you like an outcast?


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early publish yay!  
> Next few chapters will be all her backstories!

Tony landed in front of you followed by Rhodey and Captain America.

 

“What happened here?” Rhodey asked looking around. Tony kicked some rubble around.

 

“A building collapsed.” You responded.

 

“And yet you escaped unharmed.” Rhodey replied looking at you.

 

Tony kept his distance examining some of the rubble. You and Rhodey were still talking when Steve tries to make conversation with Tony, “What do you think happened?” He asked in a low voice eyeing you making sure you didn’t harm Rhodey.

 

“She took the building down with her powers.” Tony said still looking at the rubble, “If you look there’s a circle where she obviously stood protecting herself. Took a hell of a lot of energy I’m sure to even do that.”

 

Steve and Tony looked at you, you and Rhodey started arguing it started getting heated up really fast.

 

“Alright girls break it up.” Tony said intervening.

 

“The only girl here is him!” You shouted pointing at Rhodey.

 

“How does a hacker take Hydra down and destroy a building!?” Rhodey shouted.

 

“Because she has powers Rhods.” Tony butted in. Tony looked you up and down not seeing anything that even looked like a control collar.

 

You glared at Tony, “What you like what you see or something?” Crossing your arms you shot daggers at him.

 

Steve chuckled, “No offense y/n, we’re all just a little confused.”

 

“You want an explanation? I hit my head 4 times had throbbing headaches and I smashed my desk into a wall. Not to mention I destroyed all my laptops with all my data on it.” You shot back.

 

They picked up that you were getting really irritated, “Did they say anything to you at all?” A 4th voice spoke.

 

Everyone turned around and saw it was Bucky, “You were supposed to stay on the ship.” Steve said disappointed.

 

“Hydra isn’t here so I got off.” Bucky replied with a loose smile.

 

You looked between Tony and Steve, you glared at Bucky something inside you caused instant hate towards Bucky. You quickly looked away before you felt anymore need to charge at him.

 

“I don’t even need to be near her to realize that she doesn’t really enjoy my presence.” Bucky said looking at you.

 

“Just get in the damn jet since we were coming to rescue you.” Tony said.

 

You sighed, “I’ll just fly. Your jet might explode.” Before anyone argued you leaped off the ground and took off towards New York. The Quinjet following in pursuit.

 

“You really think this jet would explode?” Steve asks looking over at Bucky.

 

“I literally have no clue what I even did to make her hate me.” Bucky said raising his arms up in defense.

 

“She’ll have to get over herself then.” Tony said keeping his eyes on you as you flew ahead of them.

 

As you were flying your mind wondered, that man told me to activate, but I didn’t… unless getting really pissed off means I activated but I highly doubt that.

 

Hours passed by before you reached the tower, before you could step foot Tony and Rhodey grabbed you and hauled you to another part of the tower.

 

“Gonna throw me into another cell?” You questioned.

 

“No a doctor is going to check on you, you did say you hit your head a few times.” Tony replied.

 

You groaned, something just made you hate doctors with a strong passion.

 

You sat on an examination table the doctor did every single thing in the book to make sure you were okay. He even drew blood from you but everything came back with negative results you think, you weren’t really paying attention to anything at all.

“Let’s run a CT scan on her make sure there’s not brain swelling or that fun stuff.” The doctor said looking over at Tony and Rhodey.

Tony just sighed and waved his hand. The doctor escorted you to another room.

 

“Just relax.” He said.

 

You took a few deep breaths and closed your eyes and you just waited what felt like forever as they dismissed you to a small room which was either a bedroom or a glorified cell you didn’t really know.

 

“We’ll look over your CT scan results and come get you once we have answers.” Tony said before closing and locking the door.

 

You groaned this honestly felt like a nightmare more than anything else.

 

*Avengers POV*

 

Tony, Rhodey and the Doctor looked over your CT scan results, they noticed something that was odd.

 

“Her brain is okay but what are those chips?” the doctor said looking closer at the screen.

 

“Memory cards? I mean if you look at her she doesn’t look like was even born in the late 1800’s.” Tony said, “So she can’t really be our Project X unless…” Tony fell silent

 

“Maybe we could do surgery on her brain to remove the chips?” Rhodey added in.

 

“To risky it could permanently damage her memory or even kill her.” The doctor cut in.

 

“Surgery to copy the data over?” Tony replied, “Something like that might work but she’ll have to be in medically induced coma while she recovers.”

 

“I’ll get a team ready to start the surgery just say the word.” The doctor replied to Tony.

 

Tony nodded and left the room, Rhodey followed behind as well.

 

*Few days later still the Avengers POV*

 

You were in another room resting after surgery to recover the data that they retrieved from the chips in your brain.

 

“Okay so this will hopefully give us everything we need to know about y/n. Assemble the team I think everyone should be here to see this.” Tony said heading towards and office.

 

30 minutes went by everyone filed into the office and took their seat.

 

“Alright so we found something interesting with our new girl, and have decided to share it among all of you. Bruce and I know about her past already at least a little bit but these chips obviously go into more detail about it.” Tony said turning the lights off and pressing play.


	6. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it's not really graphic but it's there at least.

_ You stood there looking around, a smile was spread across your face as you watch your father bravely leave to aid the German Empire in the war. He would come back, every father always comes back. But something in your head made you feel like he honestly wasn’t even going to return. You chewed on your lower lip all your mother could do was try and reinforce that hope inside you with a small smile. _

_ Many months passed and a letter arrived that your father died in the war leading his men into battle. Your mother fell into a great depression, and all that filled up inside of you was pure rage towards the enemies that murdered your father in cold blood for defending what he knew was right in his heart. _

_ In the middle of the night you quietly left trying to aid the German Empire you volunteered to fight the war. While being examined by doctors you thought deeply of it all whether this would really make a difference at all in the war. Your concentration was broken when you felt the sharp prick of a needle press into your skin. Gazing down you watched blue liquid be injected into your bloodstream. You felt your body go limp and your eyelids flutter shut. _

 

_ You open your eyes, blinded by a bright light you couldn’t understand what was being said around you. _ _   
_ _ “Hush she’s awake now.” A voice said coming into view, “Good morning y/n. Training was successful and we would be happy to let you know your first assignment is coming up.” _

_ You didn’t say anything back at all just a stiff nod. Something inside you was burning with rage and anger. _

_ You burst through doors, apologizing to the other men that sat in the room for being late, you were disguised as a representative from the United States even though you assassinated the real representative. You wrote notes, even the thoughts of the men who were all around you. Once the meeting finished you stood up and nodded, but you had a burning rage inside you again. Instead of leaving you simply broke their necks, ripping apart their airways causing everyone in the room to suffocate to death. A devilish smirk crossed your face. _

_ After the last war meeting you attended, something happened you realized you were slipping through the cracks and letting your guard down after every meeting your hands ended up being more and more bloodied. The organization you worked for feared you more and more after you returned from every meeting. _

_ You were returning from a mission when you overheard chatter, “She has to be put away. It’s getting too dangerous for her to be out now.” _

_ “She’s the reason we’re losing the war!” _

_ “Put her in cryo we’ll wake her when she is needed again!” _

_ Anger filled you and you felt the walls around you crumble as you stormed through the doors. “Who gives you the right to say my time is over?” You shout gripping a scientist by the neck. You slowly tighten your grip as you tries to beg and plead with you but you’re seeing nothing but red. _

_ Suddenly you stopped and fell backwards. Another needle pricked your arm causing your body to fall numb. _

_ “We are sorry it came to this Project X. We will see you again when Hydra needs you.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World War II memories are next, chapter will be shorter though.


	7. Chapter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World War II.

_ You fall onto your knees gasping for air, “Welcome back Project X.” A man said helping you up to your feet. _

_ You’re freezing trying to regain warmth looking around you see someone with a soft smile. You smile back softly, “What is my mission?” _

_ “To stop the Howling Commandos.” He replied, “You’ll infiltrate their ranks to aid them but at all cost you must kill them.” _

_ “Projekt X Mission Bericht: Zerstöre die Heulenkommandos von innen.” Another voice said with a strict intent. _

_ You nodded before running off. _

_ You slowly gained the trust of Captain America and his followers, you smiled after every mission was successful but you couldn’t destroy them at all. They kept getting out of danger before you could cause any harm to them and it was starting to upset you. _

_ “Age will kill them over time.” You muttered to yourself standing on a cliff waiting for a Hydra train to come into view. You were assigned to aid Bucky and Captain America in infiltrating the train even though it was a trap to disable to duo. Going through the train you lost track of where Captain America and Bucky were at until you were Bucky scream. He just died you thought to yourself running over to where the door was blown open. On instinct you jumped out and gracefully landed at the bottom of the cliff. _

_ “Projekt X, stehen Sie ab.” A voice said. _

_ “P-project X….” Bucky said weakly looking over at you, “We trusted you…” _

_ You watched as the men dragged Bucky off, guilt stung you but you quickly pushed it aside following them from behind. _

_ It felt like months went by before anything new happened, you weren’t used as often they stuck with using Bucky, or as he is now known as the Winter Soldier, the Fist of Hydra. You spat at those words. Rage flew through your veins as you stormed into the control room, the scientist and the Winter Soldier stood in the room looked at you. _

_ “nichts als Verrat” You said killing the scientist that were tending to Bucky, or as he’s now known the Winter Soldier. _

_ “RESTRAIN HER!” Zola shouts at the Winter Soldier. _

_ He stands up and roughly grabs you pinning you down. A swift punch knocks you unconscious. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whose ready for the last 2 memories?  
> Projekt X Mission Bericht: Zerstöre die Heulenkommandos von innen - Project X Mission Report: Destroy the Howling Commandos from the inside  
> Projekt X stehen ab - Project X, stand down  
> nichts als Verrat - nothing but betrayal


	8. Chapter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast your opinions now as chapter 9 is struggling to come to life.  
> Should reader and Bucky fight it out or should the reader move on from the past and forgive Bucky?

_ It was late at night and you were sleeping in your bed a noise at the window caused you to wake up looking around you saw a figure crawl in through the window you quickly threw the blankets over your head trying to hide. Your breathing grew more rapid though as fear swam through your body. The blankets were pulled back revealing a man wearing a muzzle and goggles. _

_ “Target acquired.” He said reaching out and roughly grabbing you. _

_ “N-NO! LET ME GO!” You squirmed kicking and screaming trying to get out of his grip but it was tight and he did nothing but kept squeezing your tighter and tighter as you started struggling to breath. _

_ “Will you stop moving if I loosen my grip?” He asked his voice was ice cold. _

_ Your eyes were wide with fear but the need for air made you agree, “Y-yes.” _

_ His grip loosen and the both of you made your way out of the house he roughly threw you into a van before slamming the door shut. Desperate to escape you tried to open the door only to get caught with child locks. _

_ “DAMN IT!” You shout collapsing admitting defeat. _

_ The engine roared to life and sped off you slammed into the back of the van groaning in pain, as the van made a sharp left you slammed against the left wall swearing under your breath. Whoever this guy is he was in a hurry to get wherever he wanted to and fast. A sharp right caused you to smash your head against the side of the van you got groggy and slowly fell unconscious. _

_ “I can’t believe it she’s waking up!” A voice said cheerfully you felt pressure on your hand it was warm and reassuring to the situation. _

_ “Waking up from what?” You asked trying to sit up in bed but you were pushed back down. Looking over a man was shaking his head in disagreement. “Stay down you were in a horrible car accident.” He said. _

_ Reluctantly you nodded in agreement. “Alright.” _

_ A doctor came in with a clipboard, “Miss, Pierce.” He took a quick glance at the clipboard before raising his eyes to look at you with a smile, “Everything is normal, you just have amnesia, however you will be released into your father’s custody until he deems that you are ready to face the world by yourself.” _

_ You nodded in response, your father just looked at you gleaming nothing but happiness about your safety. _

_ “Can she leave tonight? I’d love to take her out to dinner and try to rejog her memories.” Your father said eyes directed towards the doctor. _

_ “Of course.” His answer was very hesitant at first but just casually nodded his head. _

_ Something didn’t add up to you but a girl with amnesia shouldn’t really question facts obviously. _

_ Daily your father brought you to work with you, you made acquaintances with Steve and Natasha. Your father asked for them to keep an eye on you as you went on with your daily life earning your degree in Computer Science and slowly touching the world of hacking. _

_ There was a night where your father hosted an amazing elegant party inviting Steve and Natasha, not really big on parties you stayed locked up in your room hacking into NASA, FBI, and touched the Pentagon database, it was risky business but you learned so much. A knock on your door caused you to jump out of your skin. _

_ “Emmy, you have to come to the party everyone is waiting for you.” Your father said from the other side of the door. _

_ You groaned as a response, “I really don’t want to dad.” You said in response as your interest grew over to S.H.E.I.L.D, Hydra, and the Avengers database. _

_ “You have no choice but to!” He replied sounding angry. You hated it when he was angry. _

_ “Okay fine!” You shouted back pulling yourself away from your laptop. Ripping your closet apart you pulled out a navy blue dress that still had the price tag on, looking back it was the one Natasha bought for you on your birthday. With a wicked smile you decided to wear it, even though tonight was a black tie party. “He wants me at the party he can deal with what I choose to wear.” _

_ As you joined the party you saw your father in the crowd not overly pleased with your choice but he just blew it off at least you attended the party. Steve greeted you when he saw you. _

_ “Hey Emmy.” He said sounding nervous. Your father loved Steve he was a great ally to S.H.E.I.L.D even if he had a rough start getting use to the world again. Something you felt like you agree on with you amnesia and all. _

_ “Great dress Emmy. Someone has a wonderful taste.” Natasha said lightly touching your shoulder and winking at you. _

_ You felt your cheeks flush as you looked to the floor. “Thanks.” you replied. Excusing yourself you returned to your room, 5 minutes in a party should be enough to please the world. _

_ The world never seemed to be getting a break, your father kept going on about this system that would terminate all potential terrorist attacks even you thought it was crazy and insane, but somehow you couldn’t question what his intentions were. He just seemed ballistic, with Nick Fury dead he was running things in S.H.I.E.L.D. It felt more dangerous since Steve and Natasha became fugitives to their own agency. Waves of fear washed over you as the days seemed to count down before he released Project Insight. You stood in his office with other S.H.I.E.L.D representatives to welcome this amazing launch, you didn’t like it not one bit. This plan seemed something Hydra would do with the research you did, then it hit you. He isn’t apart of S.H.I.E.L.D he was double crossing them and working for Hydra. Realization hit you when the building shook violently as a helicarrier struck the side of it. _

_ “I gotta get out of here!” You shouted dodging debris. As you ran you realized your only escape would be the window and that would be hoping you made it into the Potomac River. “Either way I die. And I rather risk my chance with jumping into the river.” you contemplated it for a while before you realized you were out of town the ceiling started to crumble above you. _

_ “Fuck it.” You said jumping out. Your arms flailed as you plumped to the river. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if the story wasn't clear enough the original Project X died while in Cryo, her cryo status was unstable and therefore all life support on her crashed. Wanting to save what she had built up they transferred everything they could over to a new host. Which is why the activation failed in the previous chapter, because she wasn't conditioned to respond to that word(but it did make her very angry).  
> You don't know exactly what it is that makes you hate Bucky, but the memory from when he took your place on Hydra seems to only make sense.  
> However the the original Project X memories you don't get to feel the emotions she felt during her time on the ground.  
> During this memory(both combined into one chapter to make it longer) you lose your first name and your last name(as Alexander Pierce has made you his unofficial daughter trying to play you off that you have amnesia).  
> Did any of this make sense?


	9. Chapter IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be Chapter 10, but because I'm still working on everything with Chapter 9.

It’s been a few weeks since the Avengers took you in and gave you a place to stay. You barely left your room and if you did it was just to get food, nobody really did check in on you and you didn’t really know what was going on with them anyways. Bruce stopped by every few days to make sure you were alive at least someone cared. As far as you were informed Tony was on the fence of even allowing you to stay in the tower, and everyone else was doing whatever they did. Wasn’t a real concern to you anyways.

Bruce knocked on your door, “Y/n, can I enter?”

Putting down a Horse Life magazine you responded, “Yeah not doing anything entertaining.”

“Besides reading about something you don’t have.” Bruce said pointing at the stack of Equestrian magazines stacked on your nightstand.

You rolled your eyes, “You’ve been ignoring my main question for ages though.”

“With purpose. This is something Tony needs to tell you not me.” Bruce replied getting up, “I’ll send him in I think he needs to tell you.”

“If he’s up for it.” You said opening the magazine on your bed and drinking your water.

30 minutes passed by and nothing happened so you gave up hope about being told what exactly happened while you were under. A knock on your door causes you to look up and you see Tony standing in front of you.

“Didn’t think a hacker would be one to show interest in horses. Kinda girly.” He said teasing you.

You rolled your eyes, “I’m curious to know why a knock on a door is an automatic welcome to my room for you.”

“It’s my tower.” He replies.

“I could've been naked.” You said taking a gulp from your water.

“I would of enjoyed that show then.” He snapped back with a devilish grin

You spat your drink out and threw the glass at him in retaliation. “What did you come in here for exactly besides bothering me and making me ruin my drink?”

Tony sat at the far end of your bed, “We watch memories, this is going to sound weird of you that Hydra implemented into your brain. We aren’t sure when or how but they are there.”

“You saw my amazing jump from the old S.H.I.E.L.D building, when I stupidly believed I was that monster’s daughter.” You spat it out in such hate, “He treated me so amazing but just to backstab the friends I made, shattering the friendship I had with Steve and Natasha.” You pouted looking down at your hands. You threw the magazine off your bed not caring how it landed.

“How did you actually figure out who you really were?” Tony asked, “None of us understood that part.”

“When I pulled myself from the river, I went back to Pierce’s house where all my stuff was and looked for anything that indicated my original name and I came across my high school yearbook. My face matched a girl’s face with the name of y/n y/l/n. I pieced it together slowly, live alone for the past few years trying to keep out of sight obviously that failed.” You replied, Tony just nodded.

“Anyways, after we watched your memories, Steve was a bit upset about what he saw with the original memories from whoever Project X was. Bucky didn’t really have much know about of it.” Tony said.

“Steve would be upset because the original Project X snuck into helping Captain America and helped with the kidnapping of his best friend instead of trying to reunite them again. But she had orders.” You said.

“My question to you though, why does Hydra want you?” Tony asked staring at you trying to read you.

“To reactivate the Winter Soldier, but the only problem is, his reactivation is my death.” The words left your mouth faster than you wanted to admit. “Once he’s reactivated Hydra would either order him to kill me or I’d be shoved back into cryo. No matter where I would hide at he would be sent to find me.”

Tony ran his fingers through his hair before speaking “They need to know.” He grabbed your wrist and started pulling you out of the room.

“Tony stop!” You shouted in protest digging your heels into the carpet, “Tony stop it! They don't have to know now.” Your protests were going unheard and ignored. Finally you had enough. “I. Said. STOP!” You ripped your hand free sending a pulse through the room breaking glass and shattering the TV. Realizing your mistake you quickly back away.

“Y/n I'm-” Tony started but before he could finish you ran back to your room. “Damn it.”

*Avengers POV*

Bucky ran into the room Steve hot on his trail. “What the hell happened here?” Bucky asked looking around.

Steve walked around examining the damage only to realize it was something that you caused, “Did you push her to do something?” Steve said looking over at Tony, “She’s been here for barely a month, we all agreed to give her time before we even talked to her about what we found through her memories. She has to have trust built up between all of us, especially with Bucky. Unless you want them to fight it out and get over it.”

“Maybe we should.” Bucky said in a low voice, but everyone obviously heard his comment.

“Not now Buck.” Steve said trying to ignore his comment, “But I think it’s best we leave so if she comes out of her room she doesn't have to deal with us.”

*Your POV*

Later that night you decide to leave your room, your clock glowed 3am everyone should be asleep by now. Poking your head out of your room you saw that the common area for your floor was trashed still. You sighed deeply and regret arguing with Tony, but he should’ve given you the choice to tell the team or not. Slipping back into your room you decide to change into something light, you use to work out on a regular basis back in California, and you were itching to start running again. With your shoes in hand you pulled your <hair color> back into a bun and left your room trying to avoid the shattered glass that littered the floor. As you neared the door you heard voices.

“What do you think made y/n go off on Tony?” One asked, it was Bucky he still hasn’t really pieced two and two together it seems.

“He probably tried to force her to do something. She’ll talk to us about her past when she’s good and ready.” The other replied, obviously Steve.

“What are those two still doing up?” You whispered to yourself, you heard grunting so they were obviously training. There was no way you would go into the gym at 3am with those two not even if Bucky wasn’t there. You didn’t need to feel the piercing glare from Steve. You sat down in front of the doors listening to the two of them talk to one another obviously all about you.

“You two show so much interest in her why don’t you just ask the damn girl out already.” Another voice shouted.

“She’d kill Bucky on the first date.” a fourth voice added in. “We have a mission guys let’s go and please try not to wake up Y/N. Last thing we need is more destruction.”

“Bet it’s his ideal date, hand to hand combat.” the 3rd voice said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used equestrian stuff as it is part of my interest, I think maybe I'll involve it some more in the later chapters. Maybe have it be a date between the reader and Bucky or Steve(as both do have interest in her)


	10. Chapter X

When morning rolled around the tower was quiet, you slowly opened your door expecting to see a nightmare common room but it was clean and tidy, the TV was even replaced. Breathing a sigh of relief you made your way to the gym. You definitely deserved to work out now since everyone is out and about on the mission. Quickly changing into light clothes you can work out in you ran back to the gym, as you swung the door open you walked straight into someone’s chest.

“Oh sorry I was.” You started before looking up and seeing Bucky staring back at you. You curled your lip, “Nevermind.” you pushed through with a snarl.

Bucky grabbed onto your arm, “Why do you hate me?” His voice sounded sad, “You know everything I’ve done that affected you in the past were under orders not my own control. Tony forgave me after what I did to his parents even though it took a few months.”

You sighed rubbing your temples, “I can’t even explain why I hate you there’s just something that causes me to dislike you.”

“Then take it out on me I won’t fight back.” Bucky said pulling you into the gym.

You cocked your head to the side not understanding what he meant by it. “Punch me.” He said more forceful.

You eyes widen with shock, not finding anyway to respond you make a fist swinging it at Bucky and it comes in contact with his face. He gazed up at you there was a little bit of blood coming from his lip but he just smiled.

“I should teach you some hand to hand combat moves one day.” He said laughing.

All you could do is smirk “I don’t think I need lessons if one punch made you bleed.” You replied. You had to admit punching him made you felt good on the inside, still unsure of why you hated him though.

Bucky gave you some lessons in hand to hand combat and even taught you how to fight with a knife but with your powers it seemed stupid. After about 30 minutes you both emerge from the gym you run to the kitchen motioning for Bucky to follow you. Wetting down a rag you jump onto the counter so you can reach his mouth you gently wipe down the corner of his mouth before shoving an ice cube into his mouth.

“You’re still bleeding, don’t even try to hide it.” You said focusing on cleaning the dried up blood on his face.

Steve walks into the common room and sees you tending to Bucky. “What did you actually get beat up by y/n?” He said chuckling.

“No I just landed a hard punch on him causing some bleeding.” You said tossing the rag aside before kicking Bucky away.

Bucky just shrugged, before spitting the ice cube out in the sink. “I gave her some pointers as well.”

Steve’s face turned serious, “You didn’t hurt her now did you?” He motioned towards a fresh bruise on your upper arm.

“That was from blocking his metal arm.” You said wincing as Steve examined it.

“What I tell you? Natasha did say your ideal first date would probably be fighting.” Steve said beaming a smile. “Anyways that’s not why I came here. Tony has a surprise for you y/n.”

You looked up at Steve curiously, “Is it the fact that the common room was fixed overnight because that’s a bad surprise then.”

“Let’s just say he got creative.” Steve replied.

You, Bucky, and Steve climbed into a car and took a 30 minute car ride outside of New York City. Steve pulled the car up a small driveway to a house that had a small barn behind it.

“We’re here.” Steve said turning the car off and stepping out of it.

“Here is where exactly?” You replied looking around. You walked over towards the barn still curious about it all.

“Where you will be living at.” Steve replied.

“Why?” Bucky asked looking over at Steve equally confused as you are.

“Not alone, every month a new Avenger will be staying here to make sure she is protected. Tony thought it’d be a good idea for her to be out of the tower. I kinda agreed on it but did push for someone to stay with you to make sure nothing bad happened.” Steve added in.

You rubbed the back of your neck, “I guess he got the idea with the crazy stack of equestrian magazines I have in my room.”

Steve nodded, “It’s why I brought Bucky, he’s with you for the first month.”

You glared at Steve, you still weren’t fully friends with Bucky so you were already hating it. “It’s out of the way and as long as you don’t hack Hydra they can’t find you y/n.” Steve added in. “Bucky doesn’t go on a whole lot of missions as it is anyways. This is perfect and if it works out you two will live here together and get called upon when needed.”

You groaned before walking more towards the barn, “As long as I can hide in the hayloft!” You shouted back pulling the doors open. The doors to the stalls were empty just as expected you weren’t going to have a fun life here it was going to be boring. Climbing the ladder you pouted in the far corner. This was going to be pure torment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Tony is just trying to be sweet to the reader. Do you think she'll be safe?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I honestly am disgusted with this chapter I couldn't get my head wrapped around the idea of it at all but eventually things fell into place.  
> Hope you like it. I also had to update the summary of my fic in general it was going in a different direction than originally planned.

You and Bucky have been on the property together for a few weeks now. Not a whole lot of talking and you couldn’t really do much as the wifi signal was weak, so you obviously couldn’t even hack if you wanted to. Now and then you and Bucky would pass glances of one another but you were irritated that you got stuck here. Tony came by every Monday to do some technology work on the house like an alarm system and security cameras for the property in general. Steve dropped off chickens so you and Bucky could have fresh eggs even though you weren’t really much of a farmer you just had to name them all.

“Linda, Ellie, Ragena, and Glenn.” You said to yourself herding the chickens into the coop one day.

“Did you really have to name them?” Bucky said from behind you.

Spinning around you just simply nodded, “It was necessary.”

“Not as necessary as calling one Glenn.” He simply responded before putting an arm around your shoulders, “I was thinking we cook hotdogs over the fire tonight and for dessert s’mores.”

“That actually sounds like a good idea, there’s supposed to be a Lunar Eclipse tonight as well we could watch that.”

“Did you two get all buddy buddy in just a month?” A voice said from behind.

Spinning around you saw Steve smiling, “We were just discussing dinner plans.” You said.

“Must be a date then.” Steve shot back.

You simply glared before opening your mouth, “What do you want exactly?”

“Nothing just checking on you two.” Steve replied, “Wasn’t aware that you knew about the eclipse plus had to make sure Buck didn’t kill the chickens.”

“It’s in my head but not going to happen anytime soon.” Bucky replied crossing his arms.

Steve laughed and rubbed the back of his head, “I really came out to see if y/n wanted to go get dinner together.”

Your mouth dropped but Bucky quickly pulled you behind him, “We already made plans.”

“I could tell but maybe she wanted something better.” Steve said with a slight chuckle, “Just put a raincoat on.” Steve winked before leaving.

You were puzzled before you realized what Steve meant by a raincoat. “Dirty old man!” You shouted back.

As night fell Bucky got the fire started in the firepit and you pulled the hot dogs out and stuck them on forks.

There was a slight chill in the air but the fire engulfed you in nothing but warmth as it cracked when Bucky poked it with a metal rod.

“This is nice.” You said smiling over at Bucky. He simply returned the smile and went back to poking the fire.

You looked over your shoulder at the barn hearing the quiet nickering of your black mare asking for her seconds on dinner.

“She’s getting fat you should stop giving her so much food.” Bucky interjected.

“You shouldn’t call a lady fat.” You threw back causing him to laugh. “Besides, Fern is a healthy girl the vet even said so.”

“She’s still fat.” He said between laughs.

“You keep calling her fat you won’t be able to get a date out of her.” You replied with a devilish grin.

Bucky started choking on his hot dog, “Listen kid I’d rather date Steve before dating a horse.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at his remark, “I’ll make sure Steve knows.” You teased.

The night went on peacefully making small glances up at the sky waiting for the eclipse to happen. Bucky started roasting marshmallows as you prepped the graham crackers and chocolate.

“Bucky it’s starting!” You said pointing up the the moon as a sliver of black made it’s way across the moon.

“Focus on getting the graham crackers over here so I can get these marshmallows off the fire.” Bucky snapped back, “I don’t like mine burnt!”

“Well I do!” You replied laughing, “I like it when they catch on fire.”

“You’re weird.” He replied.

He got up from his spot and sat down next to you his eyes focused up on the moon. You stole a glance at him, he looked beautiful under the moonlight with the orange from the fire as a backdrop. You felt your face flush just looking at him, pulling your focus away you shoved your s’more in your mouth and started coughing.

“Y/n we could’ve made more you didn’t need to scarf it down in one bite.” Bucky said rubbing your back.

“Sorry it was just really good.” You replied laughing.

“Just don’t do that again.” He said his focus still on the moon.

The moon was almost completely black your gaze was back on the profile of Bucky’s face. A small smile carved onto your face, now that you thought about it he wasn’t that bad of a person. Maybe you just misunderstood him. Bucky looked at you out of the corner of his eye before facing you.

“What do I have something on my face?” He asked.

“N-no!” You shot back struggling to find the right words you cheeks flushed red.

“You do though.” Bucky said.

He lifted your chin before rubbing his thumb across the corner of your mouth, again you felt your cheeks flush as you looked into his blue eyes. This man was just so mysterious to you suddenly during an eclipse it’s like he’s a totally new man.

“Thanks.” You replied looking away.

Bucky cupped your cheeks, he slowly closed the distance between the two of you. You closed your eyes as he got closer, suddenly his lips brushed yours. On impulse you try to back away.

“Please don’t.” He said in a soft voice.

“Alright.” You replied nearly in a whisper. You closed the distance between the two of you kissing him softly before you felt his hands retreat and he pulled back.

“Thanks.” He mouthed before standing up, he dumped water on the fire to put it out. “It’s late we should get to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who kissed who first...  
> Tony bought reader a horse I just struggled to put it into words.  
> I like my s'mores burnt sorry if you don't.


	12. Real Life Stuff(Not Chapter 12)

So before I get on with it I want my readers to know that I am potentially going to start working 3 jobs, 2 part time and 1 full time. I could probably knock it down to just 2 jobs where it's full time and part time but I have to see how I keep up with it.  
During the week I already work as a Rec. Gymnastics Coach so it's easy work just a couple of hours a day, and on the weekend I get busy with my other part time job working at a stable I'm hoping to board my horse at(I have a chance of not even having to pay board depending on how my hours work there once my horse arrives).

I'm also deciding to try and publish a new chapter every few days instead of popping one out everyday, normally when I pop one out everyday I rush myself and I feel like it jumps around a lot. With publishing it every few days it gives me time to re-read my up coming chapter and make sure I actually like it as well. I am currently in the heated works of doing the original chapter 12(which will be labeled as chapter 13) so it won't be out till Thursday evening or late Friday evening. After every chapter is publish I will put in the end chapter notes of when the next chapter is to be published, please don't get upset if it's a day late, like I said I potentially could be working 3 jobs soon.

Thanks :D  
-Giatari


	13. Chapter XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for being so patient! This chapter was ready last night but I was against publishing it mainly because I wanted to tweak it and explain something.  
> In regards to having the memories of Project X I have fully decided that only in times of great stress, fear, or anger should the powers seep through and show their true power with the reader.

A couple of days later you were out riding Fern in the back half of the property. Everyone was away on a mission and you got left by yourself. Knowing that going out by yourself is dangerous you let your mind wander as Fern is slowly trotting along a path that Bucky cut shorter than the rest of the grass with the occasional kicked up dirt from when you would canter. Your mare starts to slow down, her ears are at alert and she’s focused on something in front of her.

“There’s nothing there.” You whisper to Fern nagging her to start walking again.

She stops again and looks back at the spot she’s been focused on. You suddenly picked up on something your blood ran cold before you nagged Fern into a gallop to get away from that area.

“Have to get in contact with someone when I get back.” You say to yourself as you look back still seeing nothing but sensing that something or someone is back there.

By the time you reach the stable the threat is gone but you still don’t feel safe. Quickly throwing the tack off Fern so you can get her back into her stall and lock up the barn for the night you try to call Tony, as soon as he picks up you sense that there are people coming, and they are coming fast.

“Hey y/n what’s going on?” You says casually slightly drunk as well.

“TONY!” You shouted into the phone, “Security didn’t go off, and there are people on the property!” You quickly run into the house lowering the phone, “F.R.I.D.A.Y lockdown house and barn Code Red.”

“Acknowledged.” F.R.I.D.A.Y responds.

As you move the phone back to your ear you can hear frantic shouting from Tony as he’s trying to get your attention.

“Talk to me y/n, what’s going on?” He sounded sober. There were voices in the background people giving orders you guess Tony was trying to get someone out here to check on you.

“I don’t know, I was on the back half of the property with Fern and she picked up on something in the woods, we went to move on but then I picked up on it and I couldn’t stay out there and fight I had to get back home.” You said, “As soon as I got Fern into the barn and removed the tack off her I sensed that there were more moving fast. I think Hydra found me again.”

A loud knock on the front door made you jump.

“Y/n, we know you’re in there come out!” a voice shouted from halfway across the house.

Your skin crawled as you threw your phone under your bed and you quickly crawled under as well. Quick thinking you grabbed spare blankets and some clothes and shoved yourself back under your bed adjusting everything so you were bunched up in a corner. Turning your phone on speaker and quickly muting it.

“I’m hidden well I hope.” You whisper into the muted phone.

The front door gets kicked in and alarm blares throughout the house you can’t even hear Tony but you know he’s starting to get frantic with trying to make sure you remain safe. You hear murmuring from the men inside the house stomping around pulling doors open and overturning furniture. You gasped as the door to your room was pulled open, loud crashes meant they were throwing down your dressers and desk. Your bed was the last to be turned over, you squeezed your eyes shut waiting for them to grab you but they never did. Slowly looking over you saw nobody in your room.

“There’s nobody in the house.”  A voice said from out front.

You held your breath as you slowly poked your head in the hallway, nobody was in sight as you slowly made your way to the backdoor. If you could reach Fern you could ride her to your freedom.

“F.I.D.A.Y. unlock the barn.” You said in a low voice as your hand turned the backdoor.

Looking back over your shoulder you saw nobody around, you threw the backdoor open and ran towards the barn, the moon was hidden behind clouds so you were camouflaged in the shadows of the night.

Slipping through the fence you opened the bottom half of the dutch door to Fern’s stall and slide inside. You were instantly greeted with Fern’s tongue as she greeted you. Quietly stepping over to the rack you grabbed her bridle and slipped it over her head. Fastening the straps you pulled her out of her stall, her shoes clipped on the concrete floor, you heard shouting and you knew your cover was blown. Gasping you pushed the back door to barn open.

“Don’t let her escape!” They shouted.

Kicking off the ground you swung yourself over Fern, two hard kicks and she took off in a gallop across the back field the fence was still damaged from when Bucky ran into it with his truck, that was your escape route. Pulling the reins to the right you directed your horse towards the fence. Pulling the reins back so she would canter you flew over the fence, you slide down the back hill into a creek.

“I think we’re safe girl.” You said patting your mare’s neck nuding her to walk in the creek to avoid leaving tracks.

*Avengers POV*

Steve and Bucky ran to the house, Bucky’s face was twisted in pain as he looked around, everything was trashed. They slowly walked around the house stepping on broken glass and furniture. Steve walked into Bucky’s room, everything was turned over and broken. Bucky walked into your room, your laptop was missing, there was a small blanket shelter from where you hid at your phone as there the call still connected to Tony.

Steve picked up the phone, “Tony?”

“She never hung up or took her phone with her.” Tony said in defeat.

Steve hung up the phone shoving it into his pocket.

“She’s not in the house.” Bucky said in defeat, “They got her again, and we just got her.”

The pair walked out of the house, looking around a thought occurred to Steve. “What about the barn?” He asked looking at Bucky.

Not even responding Bucky took of towards the barn pulling the door open. Fern’s stall was open and the backdoor to the barn was open wide enough to where they could see fresh tracks.

“She escaped.” Bucky said breathing a sigh of relief.

“Doesn’t mean she’s safe, with anything they are probably chasing her on foot.” Steve said pulling his own phone out.

“Tony, she isn’t here but she escaped on Fern.” Steve said into the phone.

“Then she will show up back to the property if she hasn’t gotten too far away.” Tony replied.

“Do you think he could track the microchip in the horse?” Bucky chimed in from Fern’s stall looking through vet papers and seeing one about a microchip.

“Worth a shot Barnes. I’ll get back to you if anything happens, I suggest you check around the property.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hydra didn't get the reader but it doesn't mean she's safe.


	14. Chapter XIV

You pulled your mare to a stop, looking around you suddenly didn’t know where you were at. Kicking your mare you continued to follow the creek it had to lead somewhere, right? You sighed deeply  trying to figure out what to even do now. Nobody knew where you were at not even you, your mare stopped lifting her muzzle to the air she quickly sniffed before snorting, watching her ears she pinned them back.

“They found us didn’t they girl?” You said as you felt your blood run cold, “Let’s get out of here then.”

You kicked Fern to take off into a gallop through the woods dodging and weaving through the trees you heard faint footsteps and more shouting and this time you knew they found you again. “Somehow I wish I had night vision…” Looking back to see shadows following you weaving through the trees. Suddenly gunfire fills your ears and you duck your head, “I hope they can hear this if they are even at the house.”

Your mare suddenly pulls hard to the right to avoid a big oak tree, you slip a bit loosing the reins, clinging onto the little mane your mare had. “Whoa Fern whoa!” You shout trying to get your mare to stop. She continued on jumping over a down tree giving you the lift you needed to pull yourself back onto your mare. She jumped again this time her hooves hit pavement, pulling her reins to the left you cantered up the asphalt road gunfire still ringing behind you. Looking back you see multiple headlights behind you, your eyes widen in fear and then a burning sensation spread through your right thigh. Hissing in pain you bit your lower lip urging your horse to pick up her pace, she veered off jumping back off the road galloping across an open field. You start to feel yourself go light headed from the blood loss and your heart racing wasn’t helping either. You vision starts to blur you feel the reins slip from your hands and you tumble backwards off your horse rolling into a ditch.

“This is how I die.” You whisper to yourself. The faint hoof beating of your horse continuing back to the house start to fade. You close your eyes, “Just have to stay away from the light.” the words slide from your mouth.

You wake up uncomfortable in your own bed shooting up you feel a sharp pain in your thigh and you wince in pain. You realize you aren’t at the house, “Hello…?” You say loud enough for someone to hopefully hear.

The door swings open and you see a doctor and Bruce walk in. “You’re on your second life, just so you know.” Bruce said pointing at you with a smirk.

“Wait I died!?” You shout your jaw dropped.

“You lost a lot of blood and it didn’t even help that you were getting chase either. The Cap found you laying in a ditch pale as a ghost. Once you got to the hospital you slipped away from us for a little bit. However you are extremely weak right now so you should really take it easy.” Bruce said, “Sorry I’m speaking for the doctor.”

You smile but it quickly drops, “Where is everyone?” You ask looking at Bruce.

“In a meeting.” He replies, “It’s nothing to worry yourself about.”

You nod and softly sigh, you sort of wish you knew what was going on. “I want water.” You said to yourself licking your lips.

Throwing your legs over the bed you stand up, shaky but you manage, your leg stings with pain but it’s not as bad as it was before. You slowly walk over to the bathroom and then you hear it.

“Y/ n is awake, what do we do next?” Bruce asked in a calm voice.

“Nothing, we throw her back into protection more secluded than before.” Tony shot back, “This time, nobody will be with her, we will make sure she is by herself.”

You gasp, are they throwing you to the wolves?

“Hydra still wants her to reactivate the Winter Soldier though.” Steve said, he sounded agitated.

“They can’t use her because she doesn’t have powers, notice the few times she got herself out of a mess it was when she was in great distress, anger, fear, and sadness. If she were to ever go in battle with us she couldn’t use those emotions or she wouldn’t be thinking straight. She’d get herself killed.” Client said.

“What about downloading the data on the memory cards to turn into some kind of device she could use to manipulate her powers?” Natasha said, at least she was trying to keep you around.

“We wouldn’t even know where to start.” Tony replied.

“We could train her in hand to hand combat.” Steve said.

“We have an assassin, Clint uses his bow barely using hand to hand combat, no offence. Barnes has his metal arm and you have your shield.” Tony shot back, “In total she’s a dud, practically useless.”

You whimpered at the word ‘useless’ as it floated around your head.

“She’s safer away from us.” Tony added in.

“Until Hydra get’s her and they will.” Steve shoots back sounding agitated.

“They would kill her after they get information they need about reactivating the Winter Soldier.” Clint said, “It’d only make sense.”

You held your breath and sulked back to your room. So you were more of a weight on them than anything else. Anger mixed with sadness and you ripped the needles and wires attached to you. You pulled at the bandaged that was wrapped around your thigh, expecting to see blood ooze out it was healed up. You were brought back to your senses when alarms went off, the heart monitored blared it’s irritating flat line noise. You kicked it down, breaking the machine in total. You heard running footsteps heading towards the room and you had to get out of there, but where would you even go?

“Hail Hydra.” You heard slip out of your mouth, you felt your mind go numb like another entity took over. Lifting your left arm and flicking your wrist you blew the wall away from the building.

“Y/n!” Steve shouted at you as you jumped off the ground and flew off.

“We have to get her.” Natasha said.

Tony shook his head, “Leave it, she’ll come back when she needs help.”

Everyone looked at Tony and how heartless he was being. “You never trusted her in the beginning did you?” Steve said jabbing his finger against Tony’s chest.

"Who wants to tell Bucky she ran off?"


End file.
